


jello on my mind

by maddielle



Series: that big picture 'verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddielle/pseuds/maddielle
Summary: Lusting for more of Stiles’ taste on his tongue, Derek tugged on his lower lip with blunt teeth before shifting his focus to kiss along his jaw and suck wetly at his neck.“Shit,” Stiles whispered in a soft exhale.Derek hummed in agreement.Derek asks to try something new; Stiles indulges him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: that big picture 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614649
Comments: 7
Kudos: 313





	jello on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> not much plot here, just fun
> 
> set a few months after _need it_ , that same summer

Before Stiles, Derek had never put much thought into his sex life.

He’d always seen sex as a necessity, a means to an end, something that could potentially be used to manipulate and seduce. He’d known distantly that his misconceptions had a very specific source, but it hadn’t mattered much to him for a long time. It had been easy enough to find casual partners in New York who didn’t care if he paid more attention to their bodies than he did their words. He’d hooked up only when it was necessary, making sure everyone got what they needed before moving on.

Having sex with Stiles, conversely, was surprisingly fun and engaging and a whole host of other wholesome descriptors that were novel to Derek. Despite lacking years of experience, Stiles always had enough curiosity and energy for the both of them. He wasn’t ever nervous about bringing up new ideas, trying things out, laughing if something didn’t go quite as expected, and Derek had really found himself enjoying the sexual side of their relationship since its beginning.

What was also new to him were the times when Stiles was content to just lounge around and make out for hours, quietly and lazily. He’d never really done that before either.

They’d been plastered together on Derek’s bed for the better part of the afternoon already. Late summer rain fell heavily outside, humid air wafting in from the open bedroom window. Derek had lost his shirt and Stiles his pants earlier in the day, and their mouths hadn’t parted in what felt like hours as Stiles lay comfortably on his back, Derek propped over his side with a leg slung between his thighs. Derek himself had been hard for a while, and he faintly felt the nudge of Stiles’ cock against his stomach, but neither pushed for more than languidly rolling their hips together, over and over, never speeding up, never desperate.

Lusting for more of Stiles’ taste on his tongue, Derek tugged on his lower lip with blunt teeth before shifting his focus to kiss along his jaw and suck wetly at his neck.

“Shit,” Stiles whispered in a soft exhale.

Derek hummed in agreement. He licked along Stiles’ collarbone, happy to indulge the urge to merge their scents beyond distinction, until Stiles tugged at the back of his neck gently. He let himself be pulled up again to meld their mouths and drank in Stiles’ heady sigh as they curled their tongues together.

“I wanna touch you,” Stiles murmured the next time they drew back just enough to breathe, sliding a possessive hand down Derek’s side and around the curve of his ass. He dug his fingers in, pressing their hips together with slightly more intent than before. Derek groaned softly.

“Can I do that, baby?” Stiles tilted his head to mouth at Derek’s earlobe. “I wanna feel how hard you are, how wet you are for me. I’ll make you feel so good, Der, I promise.”

Another thing Derek was loving as Stiles settled into his sexuality: his younger boyfriend didn’t seem to have any qualms about slipping into a slightly more dominant persona in bed. It came to him naturally, and Derek liked to let himself respond in turn, giving up control when he felt he could.

“What do you think?” Stiles asked, rubbing their cheeks together. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Derek sighed.

“Lie on your back for me.”

Derek willingly rolled over, Stiles following him to settle between his spread thighs. Leaning forward, he ran his hands over Derek’s stomach, hooking deft fingers into the waistband of the sweatpants still in the way of what he wanted. Derek lifted his hips to help, but Stiles just tutted and only pulled the fabric down enough to expose Derek’s dick where it rested full and heavy between his hips.

“So beautiful,” Stiles said absently, dropping a kiss to Derek’s clothed thigh.

“Stiles..."

He smiled indulgently and rested his cheek on Derek’s knee. “I'm here. What do you need, babe?”

How this boy managed without fail to bring a hot flush to Derek’s face with only a few words, he would never know. Promptly turned on almost beyond coherent thought, Derek squeezed his eyes shut. “Please,” he whispered. “Please touch me.”

“How do you want me to touch you?” Stiles asked, trailing a lazy hand through the coarse hair of Derek’s groin. “With my mouth?”

“ _Stiles.”_

“My hand?”

“No.”

“What, then?”

Derek’s thoughts tripped over themselves as he considered his next words. “Your fingers,” he then admitted.

The teasing motion of Stiles’ hand stopped as he straightened. He took in Derek’s wary expression and licked his lips, curious.

They’d had anal sex before. Stiles had been too intrigued with the idea of bottoming not to try it out, even though it had taken a few attempts to get it right. Fucking Stiles had very quickly turned into one of Derek’s favourite bedroom activities, and, though they didn’t get around to it often, it was mind-blowingly good when they could.

Neither had brought up the idea of reversing roles to date, but Derek would be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about it. A lot.

“You want me to finger you?” Stiles asked, eyes bright and happy. “For real?”

Derek shrugged his shoulders in feigned nonchalance. “You seem to like it. I’m curious.”

Stiles’ grin stretched across his face as he nodded. “Heck yeah, let’s give it a shot.” He draped his long body across the bed to open the drawer to Derek’s bedside table and fish for lube. When he came back to rest between Derek’s legs, now naked since he’d taken the opportunity to shuck off his sweats, Stiles sobered for a moment and met his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Tell me you’re not doing this just for me,” he said. “Not everyone has to like it. I love what we do now, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“I know that.” Derek reached out a hand to squeeze Stiles’. “Seriously, I just want to try it. I trust you.”

Stiles looked at him adoringly enough to make Derek want to avert his gaze. “Okay, big guy,” he said, with a wink. “Spread those legs for me.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he settled on the bed, letting his thighs fall open with gravity. He didn’t feel particularly overexposed, not with Stiles, but he couldn’t help a shiver of anticipation as Stiles carefully squeezed some lube onto his fingers and spread it around to warm it up, just like he’d seen Derek do countless times

“You’re gonna have to tell me if something feels off,” he said. “I’ve only ever done this to myself.”

“I will.”

With a quick smile of reassurance, Stiles then ducked his chin to watch as he rubbed his clean hand along Derek’s cock, ever so gently. Derek sighed quietly as a knuckles rubbed along his balls to the soft skin underneath them. Stiles brushed his thumb up and down, inching further and further towards new territory, before bringing his wet fingers to run smoothly across Derek’s hole. Derek sucked in a breath at the ticklish sensation.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. It’s different.”

“Mhm.”

Stiles massaged the pads of his fingers in slow circles for a long while, simply spreading the lube around and encouraging Derek to relax. When he started to press a little with his middle finger, Derek stilled, holding his breath reflexively as the warm tip breached him.

“Hey,” Stiles said. “Breathe.”

“Trying,” Derek grumbled, to which Stiles huffed a laugh. “Get on with it.”

“It’s not a race, sourwolf. Just relax, okay?”

Derek took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the novel sensation of Stiles’ nimble finger moving within him, never going deeper than a few millimetres, and willed his entire body to soften as a dry hand came to stroke his belly. Finally, Stiles started to press in further, careful enough for Derek to feel a stretch without noticeable pain. He then began to work his finger in and out steadily.

“How’s that?” Stiles asked.

“Kind of weird. It’s not bad,” Derek said, honestly. He felt his skin growing warm.

“Yeah? I can work with that.” Stiles withdrew his finger to add a bit more lube before returning to his previous rhythm. “I’ve thought so much about doing this for you, you know. I wasn't sure if you’d be into it. Honestly, even if we only ever do this the one time, it'd be enough for me because you look so damn amazing right now.”

In a sure motion, Stiles slid his finger deeper and curled it upwards. Something flickered low in Derek’s spine, making him shudder in surprise.

“There you are,” Stiles said softly. He repeated the motion with more intent, and Derek twitched.

“Huh. That's new."

“Good, right?”

“Yeah. Can you- _Fuck._ Can you try two?”

Stiles just grinned and withdrew to prep his index and middle fingers together. This time, the stretch was significantly more noticeable. Derek really had to focus to keep from resisting the intrusion, which Stiles noticed.

“It helps to bear down a bit,” he suggested. “Yeah, that’s it. Gorgeous.”

As he returned to slowly thrusting his fingers, Stiles took hold of Derek’s dick with his other hand and lowered his lips to mouth at the head. He timed a firm suck with a deep probe of his fingers, and Derek moaned out loud for the first time since they’d started messing around. The feeling of Stiles shifting inside him combined with the perfect heat of his mouth had pleasure buzzing along Derek’s veins like a low current of electricity. He let the sensation wash over him, unsure if it would be enough to make him come but completely willing to let Stiles do as he wished with no end in sight.

“God, Stiles, your _fingers_.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, I think he likes it,” Stiles said between placing wet kisses along the shaft of Derek’s cock.

“Shut up,” Derek laughed breathlessly, voice trailing off into a groan as Stiles took him down his throat one last time before sitting up again. He pumped his fingers more firmly, Derek completely relaxed around him. Derek held back a whine as the intensity increased.

“I wanna make you come so badly,” Stiles said, voice hushed and earnest. “On my fingers while I feel you from the inside. You’re so perfect, I knew you’d love being touched like this. Next time, I want to finger you open for hours, get you totally relaxed and wet so I can slide you onto my cock, show you what it feels like to be fucked-”

_“Stiles-”_

“-throw your legs over my shoulders, just drive you into the fucking mattress.” Stiles bit his lip and moved his fingers faster, other hand reaching to stroke Derek’s dick with practiced motions. “Would you like that, baby? Would you let me show you what it’s like?”

 _“Yes,_ God, you know I would, Stiles, please-”

“Are you gonna come on my fingers?”

“Yes, yes, please, please, _please-”_

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Stiles whispered, hands and fingers stroking relentlessly. “Let me see you.”

Derek felt his abs contract almost painfully as he careened helplessly into a full body orgasm, hot sparks zinging up and down his limbs, radiating from both his oversensitive cock and that place deep inside him Stiles had his fingers pressed into. He gasped loudly, eyes screwed up, as he painted himself with his release. He couldn’t keep his hips from rocking with the waves of sensation, incessant pleasure eventually fading into aftershocks that jerked his entire body.

For a moment, he could only lie there and stare at the ceiling in the aftermath.

“Fuck me,” he said finally as Stiles wiped his hands on the already ruined bedspread and flopped down beside him.

“I think I just did,” Stiles said, ever so smug.

Derek couldn’t be bothered to refute the teasing statement. “You definitely did. Just… c’mere.”

He drew Stiles tightly against him, ignoring the come and lube sticky between them. Stiles made a happy noise and snuggled close, entwining his legs and arms with Derek’s like a sweaty octopus. While Derek took advantage of the moment to catch his breath and come down from his orgasm, he took note of the insistent erection still pressing against his stomach.

“Hey. I wanna help you with that,” he said, drawing back. “Shower?”

Stiles kissed him, quick and fond.

“Hell _yes.”_


End file.
